


Chit Chat

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Conversations, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet up again and have a conversation about love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chit Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of YosenWeek!! Edited by tattoosanta yet again~

Atsushi and Tatsuya were just the most ridiculous couple the others had ever seen. Always holding onto each other and cooing at each other. It was almost sickening to watch them interact.

“Shouldn’t you tone it down a bit?” Kensuke finally said one day, rolling his eyes. “Atsushi’s still in high school. A college student shouldn’t be acting like that with him.”

“Says the twenty year old dating a nineteen year old.” Tatsuya replied, a smile on his face. Kensuke wanted to punch the smile off.

“Well, we started dating him when we were nineteen and he was eighteen.” Kenichi said, hoping the defuse the argument before it began.

“Fair enough.” Tatsuya replied with a small shrug. “But it’s almost like Fukui-senpai told Wei that Japanese girls aren’t that big on tall guys so he could keep Wei for himself…”

Kensuke frowned. “Gorilla, pick me up for a minute.”

Kenichi’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he did as his boyfriend said, picking him up off the ground. As soon as he was in the air, he slapped Tatsuya across the back of the head.

“Ow!” Tatsuya flinched a bit, only staying steady thanks to Atsushi holding out an arm. “You know, for dating someone as passive as Okamura-senpai you’re really violent!”

“How would Liu-chin feel about that~?” Atsushi asked with a small chuckle.

“He wouldn’t care.” Kensuke replied as he turned himself around in Kenichi’s arms and clung to him. “Why would he?”

“He...wouldn’t.” Atsushi sighed. “How lame, Gorilla-senpai won’t stop you because he’s a wimp and Liu-chin doesn’t care enough to~”

“How am I a wimp?” Kenichi asked, obviously hurt by the comment.

“Eh~? You never really defend yourself past a few words and cry a lot~” Atsushi said with a small nod. “You’re obviously a wimp~”

“I am not!” Kenichi replied, holding back tears.

“Kenichi...You’re a wimp.” Kensuke said before placing a small kiss on his cheek. “That’s part of why you’re lovable, though.”

Tatsuya began to laugh at the older men when Kenichi began to blush. Apparently to him, PDA was a hilarity. At least until it happened to him.

Which became obvious when Atsushi placed a large, slobbery kiss on his own boyfriend’s cheek.

“Atsushi…!” Tatsuya slapped a hand over his cheek and turned towards the giant, his face as red as his brother’s hair. “You can’t just go around kissing people like that!”

“Eh, but Fukui-senpai did it~” Atsushi said with a frown. “Plus Muro-chin does it all the time.”

“He’s got a point, Tatsuya!” Kensuke snickered. “You do that to him a lot.”

“I... I might! But that’s different.” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “I lived in America, so I don’t always get Japanese culture. Atsushi should get it!”

“Uh-huh. You came back how long ago?”

“How about we drop this topic and go find Wei already?” Kenichi said, keeping Tatsuya from replying.

“Yeah~ He’s been waiting a super long time, you know.” Atsushi said with a nod.

The other two frowned at each other before letting out a sigh.

“Fine, I guess we can do that.” Kensuke said, glaring at Kenichi as his grip tightened just enough to make the other uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I guess…” Tatsuya drove an elbow into his boyfriend’s side with a smile. “Let’s go then!”

They walked in silence at that point, Atsushi and Kenichi trying their best not to be too emotionally hurt by their boyfriends. Luckily for them, it didn’t take long for them to run into Wei.

Wei happened to be talking to their old coach, believe it or not. Which was quite a shock to the men. Didn’t Masako live in Akita? What was she doing down in Tokyo?

“So apparently my old set of starters all paired off within themselves, huh?” She asked when the four were within earshot. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Well, Tatsuya and Atsushi were pretty obvious.” Kensuke replied with a small snicker.

“Fukui-senpai’s crush on Okamura-senpai too! He acted just like a little boy would~” Tatsuya said with a small chuckle.

“Oi! Shut it you brat!” Kensuke snapped with a frown.

“What?” Tatsuya asked with an innocent blink. “It’s true~”

“How did all three of us end up with such a childish boyfriend…?” Wei mumbled with a sigh.

“Bad luck, probably~”

“Seems likely…”

Masako sighed. “I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with things like relationships…”

The other four paused and looked at the woman, their eyes wide. Did she really just say that?

“Does Masako-chin not have someone special in her life~?” Atsushi asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t.”

“Are you not interested in people?” Kenichi asked, brow furrowed.

“I am, just not anyone currently...At least not anyone I can deal with.” Masako replied with a frown. “Why are you asking?”

“Hey, Tatsuya! We should set her up with your old lady teacher!” Kensuke said with a small nod. “She seems affectionate enough.”

“Alex isn’t into that stuff, she’s aromantic.” Tatsuya replied with a small shrug.

“Then how about Touou’s coach~?” Atsushi suggested. “I saw them talk at the Winter Cup a few years ago…”

Masako grit her teeth. “Don’t you dare…”

“Looks like we have a plan then.” Kensuke said with a shrug. “Let’s go find him.”

“Oh my god…”

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to participate btw head over to yosenweek.tumblr.com to see the themes. You can also post your work here and I can link it there ;0


End file.
